


Cloud REALLY Likes His Phone

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cell Phones, M/M, Smut, i dont have any idea what wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud gets...needy...when Zack isn't home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud REALLY Likes His Phone

The bar was fairly quiet that evening, all the local drunks having scurried back off to their various hidey-holes in the streets and the more civilized attendees having returned to their homes for the night. Likely many would either go home alone, go home to fights, or just find a motel they could rest at until they sobered up. 

With the bar cleared out and cleaned up, freshened by the sweet smell of the various cleansers and air freshers Tifa kept handy, the once crowded area became a more quiet, restful setting for their friends to relax after a long day on their own personal searches and quests. It also meant the perfect chance for Cloud to get in some serious personal time. Whether or not he was actually alone was irrelevant. 

Zack had been off for several days. Days that, for a male with a naturally high sex-drive, would build up into a desperate sense of need. Cloud, however, was back at home. His usual work had been slow recently. So slow that he had barely any time outside of the bar beyond fetching things they needed. There wasn’t exactly much one could do around Midgar, and this only served to further the blond’s frustration. 

While Tifa was busy cleaning tables and the others were all busy in their own conversations, Cloud had managed to sneak upstairs. Phone in hand, he quietly tapped away at the handset until he was satisfied with his message. It was only a few seconds before the handset began to buzz with its incoming call. 

“INCOMING CALL FROM: ZACK FAIR” the screen read, the slight glow from the device illuminating the blond’s face within the darkness of the room. Clicking the call button, he pressed the phone to his ear. 

“Got your message, babe. Really need off that badly?” The familiar voice on the other end of the line cooed, a soft purr rolling its way into Cloud’s ears. A shiver tingled its way down the man’s spine. 

“You have no idea. Just...please?” Cloud muttered, leaning back against the door he’d shut and locked tight a mere moment before the first call had come in. Bright blue eyes twinkled int he darkness as he moved almost silently to the bed, kicking off his shoes and waiting for an answer from his lover. The line was silent for a moment until finally Zack chuckled. 

“Yeah, I got you. Let me know when your done, I’m about to have to go to a conference in a sec so I’ll spam call under the table. Got it, babe?” Zack said. Cloud could have sworn he could actually hear the smile that was stretching across the other’s face. 

“You know how much I love you, don’t you?” Cloud sighed, flopping back onto the bed as he started shedding his clothing. His partner’s voice was nearly a whisper when Zack spoke again.

“Oh, I know. Just don’t think you’ll get out of doing the same thing for me in the future if I need it. Now, get yourself taken care of. Make a little extra noise for me, too.” With that, Zack hung up the phone. It only took a few seconds from there for Cloud to get himself stripped down and sprawled across the bed, the phone firmly situated in just the right manner to press against his length. Zack’s call came in a second later. 

The initial buzz was more intense than Cloud had expected, his free hand immediately shooting to the sheets. Rough fingers curled into the soft, silky material that draped over the mattress, holding on tightly as the handset buzzed away against his member. Each call sent a fresh wave of sweet vibration through the sensitive appendage, Cloud’s voice slowly rising to an octave audible at the floor below, cries of “Zack” ringing out through the thin walls and striking the eardrums of the companions gathered about in the main room. 

In the heat of the moment, the blond couldn’t bring himself to really care. He’d face jokes, of course. Maybe reprimands from Tifa. But the moment of sweet sweet release that flooded over his light, lean body, that racked his core and washed him in the gentle sensation of every nerve being so gently caressed by his lover, would be more than worth it. Oh, it felt good to get it all out of his system, to open the gates that had been holding back three long days worth of desire and need and just let it all flow out in white stripes that decorated his abdomen and the soft sheets beneath him. 

With the last little ounce of his energy, he lifted the phone and quietly clicked “ANSWER.” With a breathless sigh, and a soft smile on his lips, he spoke. 

“I’m good now...” 

“I know, love. I just walked through the front door when you screamed my name. Oh you can imagine the looks I’m getting.” Zack chuckled, clicking the button to end the call. Despite the fact that Cloud knew he’d have a lot to explain, clean up, and ignore, he was happy to say that he probably had the most considerate partner he could ever dream of. Of course, that didn’t mean Zack wouldn’t want his turn. But this time, phones wouldn’t be included.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameful. I am very ashamed.


End file.
